


1, 2, 3

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AND SWEET, Chan knows things, Changbin is mentioned, Fluff, Jisung thinks too much, Jisung!centric, M/M, They're cute, and makes a cameo, and then it's cute and fluffy again, but it's brief, but other than that it's just Chan and Jisung, pure fluff, there's a little bit of emotional distress on the second chapter, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: The first time Jisung saw Chan, he was fourteen years old and had just entered JYP. The first time Jisung saw Chan, he thought the older looked cool. It didn’t really make much sense: Chan was wearing worn out clothes, and he was frowning at a notebook, which he was balancing on one arm as he adjusted a backpack on his shoulder with the other. It wasn’t exactly the image of success or happiness. Actually, Chan looked a bit tired and frustrated. But something about the way he walked and tapped a rhythm with his thumb against his own shoulder caught Jisung’s attention, mesmerized him.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Jisung saw Chan, he was fourteen years old and had just entered JYP. The first time Jisung saw Chan, he thought the older looked cool. It didn’t really make much sense: Chan was wearing worn out clothes, and he was frowning at a notebook, which he was balancing on one arm as he adjusted a backpack on his shoulder with the other. It wasn’t exactly the image of success or happiness. Actually, Chan looked a bit tired and frustrated. But something about the way he walked and tapped a rhythm with his thumb against his own shoulder caught Jisung’s attention, mesmerized him.

The first time Chan and Jisung interacted was when Chan almost ran the younger over, and then promptly stopped walking and looked Jisung up and down before opening a tired smiled to the boy. Jisung had stared at the older’s dimple for a good eight seconds before noticing the situation he was in and hurrying to bow to the boy. 

“Hello, my name is Jisung. I’m a new trainee, nice to meet you, Sunbae.”

An amused laughter was the first sound Jisung ever heard from Chan.

“Hey. No need to be so formal, man. I’m a trainee just like you. Oh, and my name is Chan.”

Jisung noticed a little lisp, as well as a bit of an accent, but what really called his attention was how sweet Chan sounded.

“Nice to meet you, Chan-ssi.”

He said, repeating himself. When he looked up, Chan was smiling.

“Nice to meet you, too. I guess I’ll see you around?”

It was awkward. Jisung hadn’t expected the boy – Chan – to be awkward. Jisung simply smiled and nodded, bidding the boy goodbye before hurrying away, ignoring Chan’s little chuckle behind him.

 

The second time Jisung and Chan interacted was right after Jisung’s first monthly evaluation, to which – might he add – he was not prepared. He was in the bathroom, trying to calm himself down after literally free-styling his way through the evaluation and lying to the tutors about it, when Chan entered.

“Hey. Jisung, right?”

Jisung took a few seconds to understand that Chan was talking to him. When he processed that he nodded.

“Uhn, yeah, I, we met a while ago, sun… Chan-ssi.”

Internally, he hit himself a hundred times for his awkwardness and then a bit more for the way his voice cracked. Chan only laughed.

“Ah, I knew I recognized those chubby cheeks.” He said, and Jisung could feel a blush spreading on his face and ears. Chan’s smile was amused. Jisung couldn’t relate. “I actually wanted to talk to you about your performance.”

 

The third time Chan and Jisung interacted was on the day after the evaluation, when Jisung entered the practice room Chan had told him to look for and spotted the older on a chair, working on a computer. He stayed by the door for a few moments, wondering what to do to get Chan’s attention. In the end he didn’t have to do anything, because Chan turned around to get his water bottle and his eyes found Jisung awkwardly standing by the door.

“Jisung, hey. Come here, I want to show you something.”

 

Jisung had thought that getting to know Chan would make his admiration go away. Chan was a trainee. He worked way too many hours a day, slept way less than what he should, and ate cheap food everyday. Jisung figured as soon as he got to know that Chan, his first image of Chan would fade away and give place to a more realistic one. And it did. But not in the way Jisung had hoped for.

Chan was kind. He taught Jisung about mixing songs and fitting lyrics to beats. He helped Jisung out with singing and dancing, and taught him about keeping humble and not letting things get to his head. Whenever Jisung was having a hard time or a bad day Chan was right there, offering the younger a shoulder to cry and a warm hug.

It wasn’t a surprise to Jisung when he found his heart beating fast whenever he was near the older. It wasn’t a surprise when he blushed at simple acts of affection. Jisung had known, from the moment he entered that practice room and Chan called him over to show him what he was working on, that he was fucked. He had denied it to himself, but he had known from the beginning that his admiration wouldn’t morph into anything other love.

 

Jisung felt a bit embarrassed about his crush. Chan was cool, fun and smart, and he wrote songs and mixed them, and he was just overall awesome. He was completely out of Jisung’s league. Not to mention he was older. Now, three years were nothing, sure. If you were in your twenties. Jisung, in all of his fourteen-year-old glory, was never going to make seventeen year old Chan fall for him, and he knew that. Even thinking about it was stupid. Still, Jisung couldn’t help smiling whenever the older was near him, and blushing when Chan’s overly touchy ass decided to hug him and kiss his forehead.

He knew he was too obvious. Changbin joined them a few months after Chan and Jisung started training together as a duo, and it had taken him a week to notice something was going on and ask Jisung if him and Chan were dating. That innocent question had resulted on Jisung blushing like crazy and repeatedly denying it stumbling over his words and shaking his head and hands way too much. From that day on, Changbin had taken to teasing Jisung whenever Chan wasn’t near.

 

“It’s cute.”

Changbin said once, when Chan left to get food for them.

It was one in the morning, and they should really be home, or at least heading home. But they were at the studio, because Chan was in one of his creative moods, and Changbin and Jisung had a deal to not leave the older alone when he was too focused on making songs.

“What?”

Jisung had asked, blinking and looking away from the door behind which Chan had just disappeared. Changbin had chuckled.

“Your crush on Channie hyung.”

As usual, Jisung’s cheeks immediately reddened. He glared at Changbin, pulling his knees close to his chin.

“Stop it, hyung.”

He said. Changbin tilted his head.

“What? I said it’s cute.”

Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Hyung, he’s way out of my league.”

Jisung didn’t quite know what had led him to saying that. Him and Changbin had never actually talked about Jisung’s crush. It was usually just Changbin teasing and Jisung cursing at him until Chan came back and got a half-assed excuse as to why they were fighting and why Jisung was so red in the face.

“Why do you think that?”

Jisung huffed.

“Well, for one, Channie hyung is nineteen.”

Changbin raised an eyebrow.

“So?”

Jisung glared.

“So that I’m sixteen. Why would he want to date a scrawny sixteen year old boy when he’s friends with Twice?”

It wasn’t a joke, but Changbin laughed, and Jisung let a little chuckle out, despite still believing what he had just said.

Changbin had opened his mouth to reply, but before he could the door had opened and Chan had entered. The conversation had been left behind, and they had never talked about it again. Just like Jisung wanted.

 

Jisung’s confession was an accident. In all of the years he had known Chan – and liked him – he had never once considered telling the older about his crush. First of all, the three-year gap often made Jisung feel like an elementary school kid with a crush on a college guy. Of course, that was an exaggeration of his mind. Once he was eighteen or nineteen the gap would make absolute no difference. Even seventeen to twenty wasn’t that much of a gap. But still, it bothered Jisung.

Second of all, he didn’t know if Chan liked boys, and he had never come out to the older – or anyone other than Changbin, and he wasn’t willing to. So the idea hadn’t crossed his mind. And he was fine with that, really. He had already planned to spend his whole trainee/idol life pinning, and then to move on once Chan settled down and got married, probably to a pretty girl.

Until Chan tore his whole life plan down with a single sentence, mumbled out under the bright lights of the practice room at 2 in the morning.

 

“Have you seen Holland’s new music video?”

Chan asked, sitting down next to Jisung. The younger had been drifting off and hadn’t noticed Chan approaching him. As a result, he squeaked and almost fell down as he leaned away from Chan. The older laughed.

“What the hell, hyung?”

He said, rubbing his chest in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Chan only continued to laugh.

“Sorry, Sungie, didn’t mean to scare you.”

He said. Jisung pouted, glaring at the older.

“What did you want, hyung?”

He asked. Logically, they should head back to the dorms. Chan had stayed later at the company to finish a song. Jisung had stayed back because with their approaching comeback Chan had been working harder and harder, and Jisung knew the leader needed someone there for him. Now Chan was done and they could just head back. Instead, Chan made himself comfortable and showed Jisung his phone, and Jisung tried to ignore the way Chan’s arm rubbing against him made him tingle all over.

“Holland’s new video.”

He said. Jisung raised an eyebrow, surprised.

“You know Holland?”

Chan snorted.

“Obviously.”

Jisung didn’t question.

“I didn’t see it.”

He said, instead. Chan offered him an earphone and put the other in his own ear.

As the video progressed, Jisung became more and more aware of Chan next to him. The older’s paced breath, contrasting so sharply with Jisung’s own shaky one. The way Chan was leaning against him, warm against Jisung. The fact that they were watching Holland didn’t help.

Around the middle of the video, when Holland leaned in to kiss the other boy, Jisung couldn’t help but to squeal, blushing all over and feeling suddenly way too hot for someone who was doing absolutely nothing. He squirmed in his seat, ten times more conscious of Chan’s thigh against his than he had been a second earlier. By his side he heard Chan chuckle.

“You ok there, Sungie?”

Asked the older. Jisung didn’t answer, fisting his hand on his shirt.

They finished watching the video and Chan put his phone away, looking at Jisung.

“So, what did you think?”

He asked. Jisung was still blushing.

“A-about what?”

He asked. Chan raised an eyebrow.

“The song, Sungie.”

He said, a playful smile on his lips. Jisung nodded.

“Ah. Good.”

He said. His brain wasn’t working. He had woken up too early, and worked too much, and Chan was _too close_. Chan laughed.

“You seem a bit flustered.”

He said, voice teasing. Jisung glared, trying to lean away from Chan discretely.

“I’m not, hyung.”

Chan laughed.

“Sure. It’s ok if you are. Holland is handsome.”

Jisung couldn’t quite process what Chan was saying. He could tell, from the way the boy was looking at him, that Chan was trying to tell him something without actively saying it. But he was too worked up and tired to understand it. All he knew was that Chan was insinuating that Jisung found a boy attractive. And he wasn’t exactly in the mood to come out at the moment. So he just pouted.

“He’s not that handsome.”

He chose to say. Chan’s smile grew.

“Oh, come on. He’s really handsome.”

Jisung shook his head.

“He isn’t. He has big teeth.”

Chan had the decency to not point out Jisung’s own teeth.

“But he’s at least cute.”

The older said.

“You’re cuter.” Jisung took a few seconds and Chan’s raised eyebrow to notice what he had said. As soon as he did, however, his cheeks flared up, burning bright red. “Oh my god, can we please forget I said that?”

Chan was still staring at him, and his cheeks were dusted pink, but there was a little smile on his face, barely showing his dimple. If Jisung’s heart hadn’t already been racing as much as it could it would have accelerated at that smile.

“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting that.”

He said. Jisung groaned and hid his face in his hands. Oh well, at least Chan would let him down easily. Probably.

“Please forget I said that, hyung.”

He felt Chan’s hand on his wrist, forcing him to come out of his hiding spot.

“Nope.” The older said, and Jisung could almost hear the smile on his voice. He groaned, but before he could speak and ask Chan to just tease him and let him down already the older spoke up. “C’mon, would you want to forget the moment your crush confessed to you?”

Jisung once again took a few seconds to process the words, and then he looked up, eyes wide. Chan was smiling fully now, dimple showing and cheeks slightly red. Jisung searched his eyes, trying to understand if Chan really meant that.

“I, you… hyung, are you joking?”

Chan shook his head, eyes open and sincere.

“I wouldn’t joke about something like that.”

He said. Jisung gulped.

“Uhn…”

He said, smartly. In his defence, his plan was to never let Chan know of his crush, so he hadn’t exactly thought about what to do if they ever confessed to each other. Chan seemed to have noticed his confusion, because he chuckled. Jisung blushed.

“Come here, Sungie.”

Said the older, facing Jisung and putting a hand on his waist, pulling him closer. Jisung obeyed, letting the older guide him until they were an inch apart. Chan softly rubbed his nose against Jisung’s, and Jisung couldn’t believe this was happening. His breath was coming out in little puffs, and he could feel Chan’s breath against his lips and at least Jisung wasn’t the only one nervous.

“I’m going to kiss you.”

Said Chan. Jisung let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

Chan’s lips were soft. That was the first thing Jisung noticed. The second one, when Chan pressed his lips harder against his and started moving, was: he had no idea what to do. The only person Jisung had ever kissed had been a girl back in elementary school, and that was a peck. It didn’t count.

Chan must have felt Jisung’s panic, because he pulled back. There was a teasing smile on his face.

“S-sorry.”

Said Jisung, embarrassed about his inexperience. Chan chuckled and caressed his cheek.

“Just relax.”

He said. Jisung bit on his lip and nodded.

“Ok.”

He said. Chan then leaned in again.

This time Jisung tentatively moved his lips against Chan’s, and he let the older guide him, shutting up all the thoughts going through his brain. When Chan licked his bottom lip he opened his mouth. When they pulled back, Jisung’s lips were tingling. He looked at Chan. The older’s lips were red and slightly wet. Jisung looked down, a shy smile making its way to his lips because holy hell, he had done that.

“You’re cute.”

Came Chan’s voice, accompanied with a chuckle. Jisung whined.

“Hyung~”

He said. Chan laughed and pulled Jisung into a hug, and Jisung let himself be hugged, smiling as he was enveloped in Chan’s arms and scent.

“I like you, Sungie.”

Said the leader, after a while. Jisung snorted.

“I could tell.”

He said, but his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. Chan snorted.

“Don’t pretend to be all cool and unaffected when you’re close enough for me to feel how fast your heart is beating, Sungie.”

Jisung blushed and hid his face on Chan’s neck, making the older laugh.

“Shut up.” He said. “I like you too.”

He admitted after a few moments of silence. Chan leaned closer, lips right next to Jisung’s ear.

“I could tell.”

If Jisung didn’t like Chan, he would have killed the older right then and there.

 

“You weren’t as subtle as you think you were, you know?”

Asked Chan, once the two of them were walking back to the dorms, hand in hand. Jisung looked at him frowning.

“What do you mean, hyung?”

Chan chuckled.

“About your crush. You weren’t subtle. I’ve known since the reality.”

Jisung didn’t know whether to laugh or be embarrassed. He chose both, snorting as a blush rose to his cheeks.

“That’s not much considering I’ve liked you since we met, hyung.”

He said. It was Chan’s turn to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh?”

Jisung’s cheeks reddened more and he looked down.

“Nothing, forget it.”

He said. Chan stopped walking, making Jisung stumble. He pulled the younger closer, closer than they should be in public, and Jisung had always loved the fact that Chan was taller than him, even if nowadays that difference was just two cm. Chan looked him in the eyes, and he was smiling that sweet smile of his.

“Since we met, hum?” He asked, and leaned down, stopping right before their lips touched and kissing Jisung’s cheek instead. “Let’s get home quickly.”

He said, breath hitting Jisung’s lips and making the younger blush.

As Chan pulled him along the moonlit street, talking about the track he had been working on, Jisung couldn’t help but to smile. He had waited three years, but he could tell it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys prefer the next chapter to have a lot of angst or just a little bit of angst?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil' bit of angst

Jisung sighed as he looked into the mirror. He had been in that same exact position two weeks earlier, and he had expected to see at least a little bit of change, but yet, nothing. He poked his soft tummy, as if expecting to find a little bit of resistance there, from the workout he had been doing. And then he frowned as he found nothing. He could feel a pout forming on his lips, so he looked away from his failed attempt of getting abs.

As his eyes drifted up, he knew he would get the same disappointment he had just felt, but yet, he couldn’t help but to hope. When he eyed his arms and then his cheeks, his heart sunk, just the way he knew it would. He lifted his hand, poking his right cheek and seeing the way his finger dug into it. He grimaced, pulling his hands away. He really looked like a squirrel. Not that he disliked the nickname, he actually loved it. Until the day he looked into the mirror and the only thing his eyes could focus on was his huge chubby cheeks.

That had happened a few days after he had – accidently – confessed to Chan.

 

Now, as much as he didn’t want to admit, Jisung knew his new found need to gain muscles and lose his chubby cheeks had a lot to do with Chan. The older boy had always been somewhat out of his reach. Jisung had spent three years pinning and telling himself that Chan would never even look at him like that. And then suddenly, because Jisung couldn’t stop himself from saying whatever he was thinking when he was tired, Chan was confessing to him, and his world was being turned upside down.

And Jisung knew, of course, that Chan had confessed to him knowing exactly who Jisung was. He didn’t want another person. He had fallen – the idea still made Jisung blush like crazy – for him as he was. That, however, was the rational part of Jisung’s brain. A part that, unfortunately, went missing whenever Chan was the topic of his thoughts.

It wasn’t like Chan had expressed any distaste towards Jisung’s body or face. He actually always made a point of pinching – and sometimes biting – Jisung’s cheeks and kissing and squeezing them, telling him how cute he was. And he never even looked twice or said anything about Jisung’s soft tummy or skinny arms. But still. Chan had abs. And defined biceps. And his jawline wasn’t the sharpest, but he definitely didn’t have chubby cheeks. And Jisung had never been too insecure about his body, but he couldn’t help but to compare the two of them.

The fact was: Jisung felt like a kid next to Chan. Those three years between them were always on the back o Jisung’s mind, and his inexperience in anything relationship related didn’t help much. And neither did his chubby cheeks and flat tummy.

Now, he couldn’t fix the age gap. And he knew that as years passed the gap would mean less and less. His inexperience… well, he was improving. He was still shy and unsure about many things, but he was improving. And his body. That he could fix. He was in an idol group, getting a few muscles and losing his cheeks wouldn’t be bad at all. And so he had started working out.

The problem with this was: he didn’t want Chan to find out. If the older suddenly saw him working out he would ask for Jisung’s motivation, and Jisung wasn’t about to spill his insecurities on the older. They had just started dating. It was too early for Jisung to fuck up. So he had to work out when he knew Chan wouldn’t catch him. And that fucked his routine up quite a bit. Thus the lack of result.

Jisung sighed, pulling on his left cheek and watching it stretch. Then he frowned and squished both of his cheeks, then pulled them back, and… Chan entered the room and Jisung let go of his face, cheeks reddening immediately as he shrieked and jumped to get his shirt, which he had left on his bed. He covered himself with it before turning to Chan. The older was standing by the door, frowning at him.

“Uhn, are you ok?”

Asked Chan. Jisung forced a smile.

“Yeah. Sure. Fine.”

Chan raised an eyebrow.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

He asked, closing the door behind himself and walking up to Jisung. The younger snorted and looked down, knowing that making eye contact with Chan was just asking to spill all of his secrets.

“Maybe you’re paranoid?”

He asked, but he knew he sounded off. He gripped his shirt tighter in his hands. Chan hummed.

“I don’t think that’s it. And why are you covering yourself like that?” He asked. Jisung didn’t answer. Chan put a hand on his chin and Jisung pulled away. He couldn’t look at Chan. “Sung…”

The older said. Jisung clenched his jaw, trying not to cry. This is what he wanted to avoid. He was good at joking at laughing things off. But when things actually got serious he was too sensitive, cried too easily. Too childish.

“Just leave it alone, hyung.”

He could practically hear Chan thinking in front of him. Then the older touched his hand and Jisung jerked away. It wasn’t intentional. He didn’t actually think Chan was trying to take his shirt away from him, but he wasn’t thinking straight at the moment. In the tense silence that followed Jisung could only hear his shaky breath. Chan cleaned his throat.

“Do you want me to leave so you can put your shirt on?” Chan asked. Jisung cringed, but nodded. Instead of leaving, Chan stepped closer to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back in five.”

He said, and then left the room.

Jisung sighed as he looked at the closed door. Five minutes. He had five minutes to figure out something to tell Chan. He put on his shirt.

 

Chan came back, as promised, five minutes later. Jisung was sitting on his bed, on his phone, but as soon as Chan entered the room he stood up. He felt too vulnerable sitting down, because Chan looked and felt taller than him when they were both sitting. The older raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question. Instead, he walked up to Jisung and held his hand.

“Ok. Now want to tell me what the problem is?”

He asked. Jisung sighed. He risked a look up, and instantly regretted. Chan was looking at him with that soft worried gaze that made Jisung feel too safe for his own good. Jisung hated the way Chan could get any secret out of him with that look, without even knowing the effect he had on Jisung.

“It didn’t work.”

He mumbled. Chan frowned.

“What didn’t work?”

He asked. Jisung sighed.

“Working out.”

Chan didn’t say anything for a second, then he chuckled.

“You’ve been working out?”

It probably wasn’t supposed to sound rude, but Jisung was too fragile at the moment. He pulled his hand from Chan’s and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide although he had already put his shirt back on.

“It’s not funny, hyung.”

It came out harsher than he had intended. Chan seemed taken aback. Jisung looked down, eyes watering. Chan put a hand on his chin and made him look up.

“Hey. I wasn’t laughing at you. I’m sorry if that’s what it sounded like.”

Jisung sighed.

“I know it’s ridiculous, hyung. You don’t have to lie.”

He tried to pull away, but Chan didn’t let him.

“I’m not lying. It’s not ridiculous at all, just… surprising. You never showed an interest in working out, why are you suddenly wanting to look buff?”

Jisung’s cheeks reddened and he avoided Chan’s eyes, which was quite hard considering Chan was still holding his face.

“I just… I’m too scrawny. And my cheeks are huge.”

He said. It wasn’t a lie. Just not the whole truth. Chan shook his head.

“You’re not scrawny. You have a slim body and a soft tummy. There’s nothing wrong with that, it’s cute. Your cheeks too, they’re adorable.”

Jisung whined.

“I don’t want to be cute, hyung. I don’t want a soft tummy and these chubby cheeks, they… I look like a baby because of them.”

Chan was clearly confused as to what had brought this on. Jisung wasn’t in a hurry to tell him, but he knew he would have to. Soon.

“I don’t get it. You’ve never cared about this before, why…? Is this why you didn’t want me to see you without a shirt?” Chan was definitely perceptive. “Does this have anything to do with us dating?”

Maybe too perceptive. Jisung finally managed to pull away from the older’s grasp.

“You’re already much older than me, hyung. I don’t need to look like a baby next to you, on top of that.”

He said, tears finally spilling. He looked at Chan, seeing a thousand emotions in his eyes. Then the older shook his head slowly.

“Sungie. Have you been feeling like this since we stared dating?”

Jisung shrugged.

“I’ve always… you’re three years older than me, hyung. I know it sounds stupid, but when I started liking you I was fourteen and you were seventeen. And I know it’s not that big of a gap, now, but still. You’re still older, and you look your age, and you have abs and defined biceps, and I… I look like a kid next to you, with these stupid cheeks and stick arms, and…”

Chan put his hand on Jisung’s cheek, drying a tear and shutting Jisung up. When Jisung looked up, Chan’s eyes were fierce. He stepped closer and rubbed his nose softly against Jisung’s, just like he had done on the first time they kissed. Then he kissed Jisung.

It was short, but strong, almost enough to bruise. Then Chan pressed his lips to Jisung’s cheek.

“I love your cheeks. They’re soft and cute and I love kissing them.”

He said. Then he kissed the tip of Jisung’s nose and then his forehead. Then he put his hand on Jisung’s waist. He grabbed the hem of Jisung’s shirt and looked into Jisung’s eyes. Without thinking, Jisung nodded. Chan took off his shirt, then pressed his lips to Jisung’s shoulder.

“I love your arms.” He said, and made his way down Jisung’s torso, peppering it with kisses, and making Jisung flustered before he kissed his way back up. “I love your soft tummy.”

He kissed Jisung’s ear, then kissed the corner of Jisung’s lips.

“I love your eyes, your nose, your ears, your legs, your everything.” And then he kissed Jisung full on the lips, this time softer, sweeter. “But most of all, I love you.”

Jisung was speechless. He had liked Chan since he was fourteen. He had loved Chan since he was fifteen. But he had never had the courage to tell the older. They were dating for three weeks. That was too little time to say I love you. But apparently not for Chan.

“You…”

Started Jisung, and Chan laughed. His cheeks were pink. It felt good to see that Jisung wasn’t the only one affected by those things.

“Don’t look so shocked.”

Jisung swallowed around the lump on his throat. He didn’t even notice his shirt was lying on the floor forgotten.

“I love you too.”

He blurted out. Chan’s smile grew, his dimple showing, and Jisung could feel himself falling in love all over again.

Chan kissed Jisung again. When he pulled away, Jisung whined. Chan shushed him.

“Wait a second, I have something important to say." He held Jisung's face in his hands, touching the younger as if he was the most precious thing Chan had ever seen. Jisung's heart skipped a bit. "Promise me you will always tell me when you don’t feel well. Physically or emotionally. I’m your friend, and your boyfriend, and I love you. Let me take care of you.”

Jisung chuckled, despite his racing heart.

“Hyung, you’re cheesy.”

He said. Chan snorted.

“Promise me.”

Jisung rolled his eyes.

“I promise. Now kiss me.”

He said, heart racing. Chan laughed and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: when I first wrote, the story was only this, but then I wanted to add how the two of them started dating and didn't know how to do that in the middle of this. Hence the 1st chapter lol
> 
> Anyways, what did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about this story, cause it didn't come out like I wanted it to, but oh well. What did you guys think?


End file.
